


SP OC Drabbles

by cowbrain



Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Short Story, south park oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: A collection of largely unfinished works featuring my OC's doing some things that OC's do. I'll likely never finish these, but I write new ones pretty frequently.





	1. Summer

" I love you, Kenny McCormick."

The words tumbled into open air as naturally as the wind, nothing more than a contented hum from a pink haired boy weaving a flower crown of dandelions and daisies. The words hit their target like a ton of bricks, settling deep into his lungs, replacing the air the organs held. Kenny dared a peek at the other, slowly lifting himself to his elbows from the soft grass.

" Taylor.." he started, his voice suddenly hoarse. He coughed it clear, but remained silent, staring at Taylor's peaceful expression, so focused on the flower crown. It took the boy a moment to meet Kenny's gaze, the easy smile quickly dropping from his face as he took in the look of horror that was seeping into Kenny's pores. Kenny scrambled to sit in front of Taylor, slowly taking the unfinished crown from his hands and setting it aside. Kenny took Taylor's hands in his own, thumbs running laps over the backs of their companions. Kenny inhaled slowly, looking up into Taylor's eyes- maybe past them- through his eyelashes. Taylor felt his heart skip a beat before threatening to pop out of his chest, hammering against his ribs almost painfully. He felt his face heat in anticipation of the coming words. Kenny drank in this moment of pure, unadulterated naivety. Fear gripped his stomach with icy fingers and he shuddered.

" We can't do this," Kenny whispered, watching a multitude of emotions flit their way across Taylor's face until they welled up in his eyes in the form of tears and spilled down his cheeks before he really understood what was going on. Kenny continued before Taylor could get a word in, "

 

I shouldn't have led you on like this. I shouldn't have gotten so involved. I'm sorry. I can't do this to you."


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulls tries to bond with Taylor over a shared Russian heritage, not knowing of Taylor's father and his... abusive tendencies. Finished.

" God _damn_ it, Skulls!" Taylor shrieked, fork shaking in his hand. He panted, face heating as he took in just how much attention he'd called to himself. It was too late to back out of this outburst now. Taylor took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut tight, " I am _asian_! I'm Japanese! I go there over the summer! I speak two fucking languages! I have  _never in my goddamned life_ been to Russia, nor will I _ever_ , because I'm not! Russian! Don't you ever fucking mention that rat bastard of a man to my face ever again. I spend every waking moment of my miserable little life trying to forget that selfish bastard!" Taylor tried hard to keep his voice low and steady, but failed miserably in both aspects. The entire cafeteria was silent. Taylor hiccuped, losing what little grip on his emotional state he had as the tears fell. He quickly stood, his little body hunched over on itself, and spoke in the softest voice he had.

 

" My father is a first-generation citizen who knocked up a drunk woman and tricked her into marrying him. He is _not_ a good man. As far as I'm concerned, he is _not_ related to me and I refuse to answer any more questions, I'm sorry." And with that, he was off, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He'd apologize later.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Wes share a moment of uncertainty. Finished.

" I think I'm dying," Evan stated as he entered his bedroom, flopping onto his bed. He chugged at the beer in his hand.

 

Wes choked on his Chinese, spinning around in the computer chair he was sitting at to stare at Evan, chopsticks in hand and noodles in mouth, " Your whaFT-"

 

" I keep getting heart palpitations when I think about Tex," Evan interrupted, staring at the ceiling, " I think I'm allergic to gingers."

 

Wes' brows knitted as the gears in his head churned. It took him a moment to think up an answer.

 

" Bruh.... are you _gay_?" Wes asked gently, tiptoeing around this sensitive topic.

 

Evan scoffed, shooting a glare at his best friend.

 

" I don't do that shit, you know that," he frowned, but his expression softened as his thought about it. He looked vulnerable for a split second, " ... right?"


End file.
